


Love Letter

by wonhoshly



Series: Happy Ending [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, But we all know irl he doesn't, Caratoneit assemble!!!, Childhood Friends, Cho Seungyoun cameo, Feelings Realization, First Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff attempt, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kwonspeare, Lee Jihoon made an appearance, Love Confessions, Lover boy Lee Jihoon, M/M, Mingyu cameo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other members might make some appearance I'll never know, Sassy Soonyoung, Seventeen - Freeform, Slight Gyuhoon, Soonspeare, Soonwoo nation rise, Soonyoung hates jihoon, Soonyoung to the rescue, Sowon cameo, Who's Jihoon's junior?, Wonwoo and Seungyoun are dumb but sweet boyfriends, Wooseok is mentioned, gyuhoon, soonwoo, wonwoo is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoshly/pseuds/wonhoshly
Summary: Soonyoung has a secret crush on someone, so he wrote a "letter of confession". And out of all people, it's his childhood best friend that had to accidentally find the letter.4 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒔 + 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒆𝒙𝒕𝒓𝒂 𝑪𝒉𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒎𝒂𝒔 𝑺𝒑𝒆𝒄𝒊𝒂𝒍





	1. The Letter, The Confrontation and The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. This is my first writing and it's a work in progress too. I'd like to let everyone know that I wrote this on my phone and also English was not my first language so please pardon my grammatical errors. This is also not beta-read because I'm just too shy to make my friend read my writing >O< Also, I was inspired to write this by an au prompt that miraculously appeared on my twitter timeline. The title was inspired by Seventeen's Love Letter (God I love that song) This work is very bare minimum but I love Soonwoo so so so so so much I can't help but to take up on the prompt for Soonwoo. and in case my best friend sees this, please don't laugh at me. I hope everyone can enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Soonyoung let out an audible sigh. He was staring at the “letter of confession” that he had been done writing since the last 3 periods of Korean literature ago. He wrote the name of the person that the letter was supposed to be written for. He stared at the name. “On second thought, let’s not write the name first. What if I lose the letter and he…” He murmured to himself. So he erased the name and only leaving “from ksy” at the bottom-left of the letter. _Thankgod I wrote it with a pencil. _

The bell rang, signaling it was the break time for the first half of the day. The classroom door slid open. A face too familiar and  _ always  _ welcomed appeared. Soonyoung flashed a wide smile.

“Let’s go, Soonyoung-ah. My mom made us kimchi fried rice today. Extra kimchi for you”, Jeon Wonwoo, Soonyoung’s best friend since forever yelled from the door. Both Wonwoo and Soonyoung were now in their third year of high school. The two had always been together in the same class all these while, but somehow they got separated as they entered third year, making it a routine for Wonwoo to walk to Soonyoung’s classroom and vice versa. 

“Alright, alright Wonwoo-yah. Wait a sec. Let me keep my things first”, Soonyoung said it out loud while carefully stuffing his stationeries into the desk, never forgetting to carefully folding his masterpiece of a confession letter and placing it in between pages of his Korean literature text book. “Now let me indulge in your mom’s delicious kimchi fried rice”, he said as he walked to the door and he immediately placed his right arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“Why do I always have to call you out for break time?”, Wonwoo complained as they walked through the crowd of students rushing to the cafeteria. Wonwoo felt a great blessing as he thought he did not have to join the crowd because  _ ‘thanks mom for making me lunchbox everyday _ .’ “When you’re the hyung one here.”

“It’s because  _ I’m  _ the hyung one that you’d always have to call out. Dongsaeng-ah,” Soonyoung said as he ruffled Wonwoo’s hair jokingly. 

“Right. Whatever.  _ Hyung”  _ Wonwoo smirked but soon it turned into a fond smile. He can never be  _ actually  _ annoyed with Soonyoung. 

“You brought the kimchi fried rice and  _ I  _ am a kind-hearted Hyung who will buy my precious dongsaeng a banana milk. Wait here. Be right back.” Soonyoung made a small run to the cafeteria and losing himself in the crowd of students.

“No, Soonyoung. You don’t have-,” Wonwoo did not even get to finish his sentence as he watched Soonyoung coursing through the crowd. Soonyoung may be smaller, shorter than him but the said boy definitely was not a force to be reckoned with. 

Soonyoung returned to Wonwoo’s side with two banana milks in hands and a wide toothy grin. The two then made their way to the bench nearby the school’s vast football field. Wonwoo laid out their lunchbox. “This is yours with extra kimchi and this is mine.”

“Your mom is the best. I wish I was his son too.” Soonyoung said with a smile that never seems to have left his bright face.

“I don’t want to have a brother like you. I don’t want to be brothers with you. We can never be brothers. Not in this life.” Wonwoo retorted with a serious face while keeping his glare at Soonyoung. He frowned with a trace of anger on his face.

Soonyoung gulped. “Yeah. I know I know. You’re too cool to have someone like me as a brother. Geez. You don’t have to be so hard on me.” Soonyoung countered awkwardly trying to get rid of the shock that he had from Wonwoo’s cat eyes glare. “Now eyes off me and let’s just eat. We don’t have forever for break time.”

They ate in silence. The screaming and yelling from other students playing football are the only sounds that were loyal enough to keep them entertained. Soonyoung stole a glance at Wonwoo. The remarks that Wonwoo made just now lingered in his mind. ‘I just thought that at least we can be together,  _ forever  _ if we were brothers,’ Soonyoung thought to himself. He stared at Wonwoo for one last time and then continued munching on his kimchi fried rice. 

“Are you done?” Wonwoo had asked, breaking the silence. Without waiting for Soonyoung’s reply, he stacked the now empty lunchboxes together and collecting the empty banana milk bottles to throw into the rubbish bin nearby. 

“Yeah. Thanks for the meal.” 

“You’re welcome. Let’s go back to our classrooms. I have some unsolved maths questions to  _ solve  _ and probably an essay that’s short of 300 more words to reach 1,000 _ .” _

“Okay.” Soonyoung winked. He turned, giving Wonwoo his back and missing the slight blush on Wonwoo’s handsome face.

***

The walk to their classrooms was filled with the two talking about what happened at home, as usual. They somehow have escaped the awkward silence that they accidentally created moments ago and now Wonwoo, with an ice cream in his hands was attentively listening to Soonyoung, who also had an ice cream in his left hand complaining about his sister who had never washed the dishes as he said “You’re the younger one and ate the most so  _ you  _ do the dishes.” Soonyoung huffed as he finished his impersonation of his sister who was 3 years older than him and currently in her sophomore year of university. 

Wonwoo laughed it off and he even had the nerve to fuel up Soonyoung’s little fuming by saying, “I’m glad I’m the older one in my siblings and got the role of your sister.” Soonyoung glared at him and Wonwoo was not in the slightest was intimidated by Hamtaro’s look alike.

They waved goodbye at each other before Wonwoo made his way to his own classroom. Wonwoo arrived at his place, by the window, and he was about to take a seat when he realised that he had forgotten to borrow Soonyoung’s Korean literature textbook. He facepalmed himself and nagged at himself for suddenly being  _ too serious  _ with his remarks at lunch break that he had left out the thing that he had been keeping in his mind since he arrived at school— Korean literature textbook. 

Wonwoo then once again made his way to Soonyoung’s classroom. Much to his surprise, Soonyoung’s seat was empty and a girl named Yerin who may have noticed Wonwoo said “Soonyoung went to the staffs room. The teacher needed his help.” Wonwoo mouthed a small “thanks” and went straight to Soonyoung’s desk to get the textbook. He rummaged through Soonyoung’s desk and found the book seconds later. He took it and made a mental note he will thank Soonyoung later for saving him from being targeted by Mr. Hong for forgetting the damn textbook. 

***

The bell rang again at 5.30 p.m.. The day ended pretty smoothly. Wonwoo packed his belongings into his bag and slung his bag over his shoulders. He internally made a plan to remind his Mother to make kimchi fried rice again for tomorrow’s lunchbox. Soonyoung loved it so much. A fond smile formed on his lips.

He grabbed Soonyoung’s textbook and as he lifted the book, suddenly, a neatly folded purple coloured piece of paper dropped from the thick pages of the textbook. Wonwoo picked up the piece of paper and he unfolded it. He speed-read the content of the paper and “holy shit, Soonyoung. No way this cannot be. Not when I exist.” 

Wonwoo sprinted to Soonyoung’s classroom as usual (although usually he would just casually walked to him, but not today). He slammed the wooden sliding door open, surprising the remaining students in the classroom and strode urgently towards Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung who seemed equally surprised as everyone was, was about to ask Wonwoo what was going on but was immediately cut off as he saw Wonwoo picked up his backpack, grabbed his wrist and walked out of the classroom.

“Hey, Wonwoo. What’s going on. You’re hurting me.”

“Who is she?”

“What?”

“Who is she who _was always there _for you?” _I thought I was always there for you._

“Okay. You’re the smart one with those ugly round glasses and I’m the less smart one but you sounded  _ way  _ least smart than I am now.”

“ _ This. Kwon Soonyoung. This.”  _ Wonwoo enunciated each word while waving the purple folded piece of paper in his hands in front of Soonyoung’s face.

“Shit, Wonwoo. Where did you get that?”

“I took your textbook after lunch break. You weren’t there so I just took it. Thanks but  _ what is this?  _ Who is she, Soon?”

“She?”  _ He said ‘she.’  _

“Yeah. To whom did you write this for? And you never said anything about crushing on someone. Or anyone.” Wonwoo said in a breath. Sounding slightly disappointed.

“Well. To whom it may concern, I guess.” Soonyoung said without a slightest change of expression on his face. He needed to think. Fast. Wonwoo  _ cannot  _ know about this.  _ ‘He even thought that ‘he’ is a ‘she’’.  _ Soonyoung internally confessed that he actually liked boys.  _ Ting!  _ Lightbulb. “That was not mine.” He said nonchalantly.

“Uh oh. As if you didn’t write ‘from ksy’ here.” Wonwoo said and pointed at the bottom left of letter. Slightly disappointed at Soonyoung’s attempt to dismiss his curiosity. 

Soonyoung’s little attempt to escape Wonwoo’s interrogation failed. Miserably.  _ ‘Damn it. Should’ve erased that too. Kwon stupid’.  _ “So what if I wrote that? Why do you care?”

“Because- well because I- You- No, we-“

“We what, Wonwoo? I’m the one that’s being attacked here and why the hell are you stuttering?”

“Look. I just- it’s hard to explain. Just tell me. Who is she?  _ Please _ .” Wonwoo had begged.

“It’s really none of your concern though.”  _ Really. _

“I’ve known you since forever. I thought there was no secret between us.” Wonwoo’s shoulder obviously sagged. There was a glimpse of betrayal in his eyes. “Tell me. I won’t tell anyone.” 

“You’re not letting this go aren’t you? You’re guilt tripping me now and I hate it.”

“No, and I’m not guilt tripping you. I just-“ Wonwoo did not seem like he could finish his words.

“I’m not telling you. It’ll be catastrophic if I tell you.”

“Why?”

“Just because.”

“I’m not talking to you anymore if you don’t tell me. I mean it Soonyoung. I’ve done this before when you ate my one and only lollipop when we were 10.”

“Go on. I don’t care. You’ll come to me again. And so will I, to you.”

“Fine.” Wonwoo folded the letter again. He shoved it into his pant’s right pocket. “I’m keeping this. And I’ll find out who is  _ she.  _ By hook or by crook.” 

“Give it back. You have no right to push me to talk, Wonwoo.” Exasperated. Soonyoung tried to snatch the letter from Wonwoo’s pocket but failed because Wonwoo may be skinny but he was obviously stronger. “You’re unbelievable.” 

“Look who’s talking.” 

“Why do you want to know. It’s not important.”

“It  _ is  _ to me. I can help.” Wonwoo blurted out but not without a hint of disappointment in his voice. Disappointed of what? He did not know and Soonyoung failed to notice it. 

“You can’t.”

“Why?”

“Ugh. Let’s just get this over with. It’s late. I’m going home. Do whatever you want.” Tired of Wonwoo’s sudden curiosity (because he was never curious of anything since he’s the genius one in this friendship). Soonyoung turned around and started making his way through the hallway.

“If you take another step, I’ll tell your sister. I won’t hesitate.” Wonwoo surprised himself, not believing he had stoop so low because this was Kwon Soonyoung’s crush we were talking about. His best friend.

Soonyoung halted his walking and stomped his feet towards Wonwoo when the sliding door of his classroom suddenly was opened from the inside.

“Soonyoung. Wonwoo. Why are the two of you still here? It’s late now-“ Yerin, the girl who greeted Wonwoo when he took Soonyoung’s textbook was suddenly cut off by Soonyoung.

“It’s  _ her!” Shit.  _

“What?” Wonwoo blurted out.

“Me? Why?” Yerin had asked, surprised and puzzled at the sudden raise in Soonyoung’s voice.

“Uh. Nothing. Wonwoo was asking who is our class rep. I said it’s you.” Soonyoung said with a nervous grin on his face. 

“Oh. I see. Okay then. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Go home now. It’s late.” Yerin said with a gummy smile and waved them goodbye and leaving the two behind. 

“So it’s her.” 

“Yeah. So what? Now leave me alone. I hate you.  _ I  _ should be the one who would not talk to you. Man, I’m so pissed off now.”

Wonwoo was still trying to grasp on what Soonyoung had just  _ confessed  _ about Yerin being the person that the letter was supposed to be written for. He realized Soonyoung was already a few steps ahead. 

He caught up to Soonyoung and grabbed his wrist. Again. “I’ll help you.”

“Help me with what, Wonwoo?” Soonyoung was obviously annoyed now.

“Help you to confess to her.”  _ What am I trying to sign myself up for?  _

“You’re crazy. I told you it’ll be catastrophic if I confess.”  _ To her or to anyone because she was definitely not the person in the letter.  _ Soonyoung sighed. He has not properly delivered the letter to the right person and it was all doomed now. Damn you, Jeon Wonwoo. You’ll be the death of me. Why did you have to take my textbook? 

***


	2. The Other Friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit on Soonyoung's and Wonwoo's past. A certain Lee Jihoon made an appearance. And Soonyoung does not like it the slightest. He hates Jihoon. Wonwoo was oblivious as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya. I finally came up with the second chapter. I have always imagined Soonhoon as Tom and Jerry if I were ever to write something about them. So I did. And I have to say I enjoyed writing about them a lot. I hope everyone would enjoy reading them too. ^^ And to be honest I may have finished writing the whole story but I consumed a lot of times in editing but I'm planning to post everything all at once I'm done with editing. ^^

Soonyoung got out of the bathroom looking solemn and gloomy. He thought a cold shower would help him get rid of the agony that he had in mind. He cursed himself internally for the millionth time now. He didn’t forget to curse at Wonwoo too. “It’s either he’s just oblivious of things or he’s just plain stupid. He saw and _read _the letter for goodness sake.” He mumbled to himself as he slumped into his bed.

***

It was summer break. Soonyoung and Wonwoo were 13 when Soonyoung discovered Wonwoo was not _just _a best friend. 

Soonyoung had promised Wonwoo to meet up at the usual park, approximately 300 meters away from their houses. He realized he was slightly late because when he got there he saw Wonwoo was already playing with what seemed like a... cat. Soonyoung stood quietly 5 steps away from Wonwoo. His presence was not noticed by Wonwoo.

“Aren’t you the cutest? Who’s your owner? Have you eaten?” Wonwoo tried to converse with the tabby cat and then it meowed at him that it had instantly made Wonwoo smiled widely, teeth showing and nose scrunched. His hair was blown softly by the evening wind, showing some of his forehead. 

Soonyoung, on the other hand, was blown away by the moving image in front of him. He never knew Wonwoo was into cats. Most importantly, he never knew that there was a soft side of Wonwoo because the said boy had rarely shown any sign of emotions. Soonyoung knew of that fact because he was the only kid that Wonwoo had talked to ever since they were 7. And there was another kid that looked like a cat that somewhat hang out with the two of them sometimes. That makes the two of them. 

“Hey. Why are you standing there?” Wonwoo turned to a sight of a daydreaming Soonyoung and snapped him out of his inner thoughts. 

“Oh. Hey. I never knew you like cats.” Soonyoung visibly flinched at Wonwoo’s greetings.

“I have always liked them but couldn’t keep one because Mom was allergic to their fur.” Wonwoo explained. A fond smile never leaving his face. 

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _Soonyoung’s heartbeat had lost its normal rhythm at every word that came out of Wonwoo’s mouth. _What’s going on with me? _“Then should I keep one so you can play with it at my place instead. No one is allergic of anything in our house. My sister keeps 2 hamsters.” Soonyoung said smoothly. 

“Yeah. I know. And you’re the third one. And no, there’s no need for you to keep one just for me to play with them.” Wonwoo teased. 

“What are you implying? Are you saying I’m a hamster too?” Soonyoung loudly gasped with his left hand covering his mouth. 

“You do look like a hamster. I’ll keep you for the rest of my life if I could.” The taller claimed. 

_Thump. _Soonyoung’s face now void of expression and he was lost for words. _What’s with Wonwoo? And what’s wrong with me? _

“Hey. Say something. You’re being weird.” Wonwoo waved the cat’s paws in front of Soonyoung’s face.

_No. You’re the weird one here. _“I’m offended. I never asked for this hamster look. But, even if we can choose who we can look like when we were born, I’d still go with this face. You can’t be picky, Wonwoo. And you can’t hate me for looking like a hamster.”

“I never said I hate it.” The younger defended himself.

“And you never said you like it either.” Soonyoung rebutted sulkily.

“I like it, okay? Your face. Plus, hamsters are cute, you know.” Wonwoo said, but with an impassive look. “Oh no. Don’t go Kitty. You traitor kitty. This is all your fault, Soonyoung. You sounded so insecure of yourself the cat could sense it and now it ran away.” Wonwoo got up trying to catch the cat again. 

Soonyoung stood still. He was trying to process everything. Wonwoo never lied and he was a boy of his words. _Oh. I’m down for some deep shit now. _

***

_6 years. 6 freakin years, Jeon Wonwoo. Damn it. _Soonyoung groaned as the moment he knew he had started to like his best friend in a way a best friend should not, reappeared in his mental video player. He got up to switch off the light. He was mentally tired and he needed to hit the bed early. So he did, with the thought of what had happened today still actively processing in his head. 

***

Wonwoo watched as Soonyoung’s room turned dark, now void of light from his own room. They were neighbors with their room conveniently facing each other’s. It was rare for Soonyoung to sleep early. 

It must have been what happened today. _Why did I have to push him to say it? Should have pretended I didn’t see the letter. He must be mad at me. _

Wonwoo felt the guilt is tenfold now that he realized he should have just ignored what he saw. He knew he had invaded his best friend’s privacy. Feeling like he should make up to his pushy behavior, Wonwoo took out his note book. He was determined. He _will _help Soonyoung. Even if it means he himself would lose his chance. 

***

The next morning, Wonwoo waited for Soonyoung to come out of his house. He tapped his right foot nervously. And when the small gate of Soonyoung’s house was opened, “Hey. I have a plan. Good morning by the way.”

“Um, good morning? What now, Wonwoo?” _This early in the morning? I didn’t get to sleep properly last night and it’s your fault._

“Like I said. I’ll help you to confess to Jung Yerin. I mean it Soonyoung. I figured they are a few things that we can do.” Wonwoo looked so determined, he lifted his two fists to emphasize on his determination.

“Can we not? I mean, can I not? I have no intention to confess now.” _Again, your fault._

“Why not? We’re in our third year now. Give it a shot. I’ve thought of something. _Things _actually.” Wonwoo said with a sparkle in his eyes.

“You know, you’re weirdly and unbelievably hyped about me crushing on someone. It’s almost absurd that you care so much about this matter. I like you better when you don’t care.” 

Wonwoo bit his inner cheek, puzzled at his own enthusiasm. “I just want you to be happy.” 

Soonyoung quietly stared at Wonwoo. _Damn it. I wrote the letter. He made me lie. And now I have to do what he thinks is right because ‘he wants me to be happy’. _Soonyoung sighed. “But where’s the letter?” He just remembered that the letter was still with Wonwoo. His _masterpiece _of a letter. Mr. Hong would be so proud of him he thought.

“Oh. It’s in my room.” 

“And?”

“Oh. You mean you want it back? I’m keeping it.”

“And why is that?”

“Well...” _Your words were lovely so I’m keeping it. Too bad it wasn’t for me. _“I don’t want you to destroy the evidence of you having a crush. I’m keeping it just in case you want to bail out on this.”

“_This? _Bail out? I was never in though.”

“Soonyoung, please.”

“Fine.” _I’ll just pretend I’m trying and explain things to Yerin later. _“So what’s the first move?”

Wonwoo’s face beamed. “Okay. Let’s go.” Wonwoo started his steps. 

“Right.” 

“And now, we’re going to Yerin’s place. _You _are walking her and get on the same bus with her to school today.”

“That is so out of blue.” Soonyoung followed Wonwoo’s steps nevertheless. _Can’t believe I’m doing what he said. I want this to fail and flee to Serengeti to live with Timon._

“That’s the simplest yet the most romantic that you can try. Walk her to school and home while proudly shielding her from the heat or the rain. You know all those cheesy cringe worthy things in dramas.” 

“I don’t watch those.” Soonyoung was now walking side by side with Wonwoo. His shoulder brushing timidly at Wonwoo’s made him formed a tiny smile. He could live with this forever if doing things that Wonwoo had in mind would allow him to be with him. _Forever. _

“... then you eat lunch with- Are you listening?” Wonwoo turned his head to look at Soonyoung but all he can see was Soonyoung was staring at his own left shoulder with a smile on his face. “Soonyoung. I’m talking to you.”

“Yes, I heard you. Crystal clear. Do homeworks with her, help her do the class chores and eat lunch with her. I heard that Wonwoo.” Soonyoung said with a groan and shoulders visibly sagged because Wonwoo just destroyed his romantic trail of thoughts. “I’ll do those but I can’t promise you anything.” 

The two were so immersed in their own trance that they almost did not realize they were already in front Yerin’s house. They heard the sound of the small gate being unlocked from the inside and Yerin can be seen walking out. She did not seem to notice them yet and when she did, “Oh my goodness! Soonyoung! Wonwoo! Why are you here? You surprised me!” She almost yelled. 

“Well. Um. The thing is- We- No- I mean, Soonyoung wanted to walk with you to school.”

Yerin gave Wonwoo a dumbfounded look.

Soonyoung on the other hand just stared at Wonwoo’s sudden talkative side. Wonwoo _was_ talkative but to him and only him. Not to a girl that Wonwoo thought Soonyoung had a crush on. _Right. So I just have to play along until this fail miserably._

“Yeah. I wanted to walk with you. I’ve got a few things to ask.” Soonyoung said to get rid of the awkwardness.

“I see. Sure. I could use some help to carry these print outs too.” Yerin instructed as she pointed at a medium sized box half filled with print outs placed behind the small gate.

“Yeah. Sure I’ll carry that.” Soonyoung bended down to lift the box. He stole a glance at Wonwoo. Weirdly enough, there was something on Wonwoo’s face that he cannot interpret what it was. It was almost like he was looking solemn and contemplating. So he bumped Wonwoo’s stomach with the box softly. “Let’s go. We have a bus to catch.” 

“Uh. Yeah.” Wonwoo rubbed the back of his nape, startled by Soonyoung’s voice.

Soonyoung and Yerin walked side by side in front of Wonwoo. He can see Soonyoung’s face was gleaming while he was glooming. _This is for him. This is for him. _He said it internally like a mantra. He made a mental note that he would have to make up excuses for the upcoming days so Soonyoung would walk with Yerin. He will survive on his own. 

“I hope the bus isn’t so packed today.” Yerin had said, almost complaining. 

“Yeah. Me too. Wonwoo and I usually had to just squeeze ourselves in between those working adults. It’s all Wonwoo’s fault because he refused to get a bicycle.” Soonyoung nagged and he turned his head to the back and much to his surprise, Wonwoo was not there anymore. 

“Wonwoo? Where did he-”

“Our bus is here. Let’s get on it. I’m sure he’ll catch on us or the next bus later.” Yerin said in a rush. 

“Uh, right. Okay.” 

Soonyoung and Yerin got lucky when they got on the bus, there were two empty seats so they sat there with the print outs box in his lap. He fished for his phone in his pocket to text Wonwoo hoping that he did not lose his way to school. 

As he held his phone, he saw it on his lockscreen, a text from Wonwoo.

_Don’t mind me. _

_I saw Jihoon just now. _

_I’ll be with him _

_We’re in the convenience store behind the bus stand just now_

_He said he needed extra cokes to keep his sanity today_

_I’ll see you at school_

_Have fun with Yerin^^_

“What the hell?” He did not realize that he had said it out loud. He refused to believe his eyes and simultaneously he refused to reply to the texts.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Yerin asked in a worried tone.

“Ah. No. I forgot to feed my sister’s hamster.” He lied. _Lee Jihoon. Out of all people, he met Lee Jihoon. _The only guy, other than himself to ever induce so much words from Wonwoo’s mouth. 

***

Soonyoung was extra looking forward to lunch break today. So when he went to his classroom after PE class, he expected Wonwoo to be there, except that he was not there. On top of his table however, there were two lunchboxes and a cat patterned sticky note. 

The note had said ‘_Told Mom to make extra lunchboxes today. Eat it with Yerin. Don’t tell her it was from me. Tell her you made it for her^^‘ _

“Damn it, Wonwoo.” He groaned but he still made his way to Yerin. 

“Hey. Yerin. I accidentally made too much kimchi fried rice today. Want some?” Soonyoung said awkwardly, his nails scratching lightly the lid of the lunchbox. 

“Sure. I have my own lunchbox though. But I’ll take what’s given to me.” 

“Alright. Let’s go find some place to eat then. How about the bench by the football field?” Soonyoung suggested. 

“Sure. That is perfect.”

“And I have something to ask of you.”

“Let’s talk over kimchi fried rice and cheese kimbap.” Yerin replied, already making her way to the door. 

***

Wonwoo had his lunch with Jihoon that day. Wonwoo, Soonyoung and Jihoon were of the same age. Jihoon was in the same class as Wonwoo since the start of third year and he was fully aware of how much Soonyoung did not enjoy Jihoon’s presence _sometimes _(read: all the time). He never knew and he never asked. 

“So, what’s the deal. Why are you with me today?” Jihoon broke the silence, a can of coke wrapped in his slender fingers. 

“Nothing. Just helping a friend.” Wonwoo said nonchalantly.

“You mean that friend of yours who is now having fun with those girls?” Jihoon smirked. “Don’t tell me. Kwon Soonyoung abandoned you for a girl.” He said with a disbelieving look on his face. 

“He didn’t abandon me. Maybe not yet. I was just being helpful.” He continued munching on his chocolate bread because he gave up his kimchi fried rice for Soonyoung and Yerin. He lied about the extra lunchbox. 

“Helpful of what?”

“Soonyoung like-“ _Shit. I almost said it. _

“Soonyoung what? Soonyoung like what? Don’t tell me he likes one of those girls?” Jihoon made a guess.

“I did not say anything about liking one of those girls. Don’t assume. It’s illegal.” 

“Right. He likes one of those girls. Let me guess.” Jihoon pretended to be thinking with his index finger tapping on his temple. “It’s Yeri.” He snapped his fingers loudly, intentionally mispronouncing Yerin as Yeri.

“Yerin. It’s Yerin.”

“HA! See! I knew it. It’s Yerin the issue here.”

“Did you just- never mind. No one is an issue here. You’re making up things with your tiny brain.”

“I am tiny but my brain isn’t. He likes Yerin and it bothers you.”

“It didn’t bother me and I’m actually helping him.” _Shit. Shut up Jeon Wonwoo._

“Oh god. Don’t tell me. You’re telling me, Soonyoung _does _like her? HA! This is why I’m the smartest in our class and the entire school.” Jihoon said out loud and laughed at his own acknowledgement. 

“Okay. You didn’t hear it from me. He does like Yerin and I thought he deserved to be with her. I mean, he spent years with me and I don’t want to keep him from the happiness that he could have. It’s probably because he- no- because I was the one who glued myself to him that he didn’t get the chance to be with the person that he likes.” Wonwoo said in a breath and lifted his head to look at the sky. “I held him back, Jihoon.” 

Jihoon’s face was blank. _Really. How oblivious this guy can be. _“You know. Soonyoung came on to me earlier this year. After the class reshuffled.” Jihoon suddenly said dismissing Wonwoo’s outburst. 

“What? Why would he talk to you? Without my presence? He hates you. He won’t talk to you even if you’re the last man on Earth.”

“Well. It’s because he hates me that he talked to me.” Jihoon shrugged.

“About what?”

“Ask himself. Not gonna tell you, sloth.”

“Don’t call me that.” Wonwoo nudged Jihoon’s shoulder. 

“You are a sloth.” Jihoon playfully punched Wonwoo’s stomach. 

The two continued the pseudo-fight while laughing out loud and missing the sight of a Kwon Soonyoung looking all gloomy and left out on the other side of the football field. 

_Lee Jihoon is gonna hear it from me again and Jeon Wonwoo definitely cannot do this to me. I had to deal with his plans and I had to suffer? Hell no I’m proceeding with this stupid plan of his. _Soonyoung internally fumed, purposely munching on the kimchi fried rice much too hard that his teeth are crashing with each other. 

That evening, when the school ended, Soonyoung was once again left baffled when Wonwoo didn’t go to his classroom and perplexed when he can see from his classroom’s window there was a certain Jeon Wonwoo and Lee Jihoon walking home together. _That Lee Jihoon. _

***

It was Saturday and Soonyoung was standing in front of Wonwoo’s house and he pressed the bell. A few minutes later, Wonwoo’s father had opened the door and welcomed Soonyoung inside. 

He greeted Wonwoo’s Mother and then made his way to Wonwoo’s room as usual. He opened the door and he saw Wonwoo was on the phone. _Weird. _

“Okay. Right. I’ll see you there. Bye.” Wonwoo turned and was surprised by Soonyoung who had his arms crossed over his chest. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Don’t ‘hey what’s up’ me you idiot. Who was that?” Soonyoung asked nonchalantly but was actually very curious on the inside. 

“That was Jihoon. He-“ Before Wonwoo could say anything, Soonyoung had already had his fist in Wonwoo’s pyjama’s collar.

“LEE JIHOON?! What does he want from you? Why are you talking to him? What are you two doing behind my back? Is he trying to snatch you from me?” Soonyoung snapped at a now totally puzzled Wonwoo.

Wonwoo was so startled at Soonyoung’s move that he went quiet and stared at Soonyoung’s face for a few moments. For the past 2 days, since he started his plans, starting from making Soonyoung walking Yerin to school and home and them having lunch together (and even making Soonyoung helping Yerin to manage the basketball team), Wonwoo had missed Soonyoung’s face. He missed his best friend so much, _but is it normal to miss a best friend so much that you feel like your heart is beating at 200mph with his tiny fists on your pajamas collar? _He thought to himself.

“...woo. Jeon Wonwoo!” Soonyoung’s small yell brought Wonwoo out of his cloud of thoughts. 

“Ehem. Let me go first.” He asked. 

Soonyoung did let go but his eyes were still staring so curiously at Wonwoo’s. 

“That was Jihoon. He invited us to watch a basketball game. He said his junior from his English academy gave him 4 tickets. So he reserved them for his friends. But Jihoon is like me too-”

“He’s nothing like you don’t compare yourself to that raccoon.” Soonyoung interrupted. 

“Let me finish?”

“Proceed.”

“Like me, he doesn’t hang out with other people except for me and that lanky guy who is his academy junior so he was asking who else he or I can invite to the basketball game.” 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “Seriously. You and Jihoon are nothing like each other. That guy deserves no friend. Blegh. So, you wanna see it?”

“Remember that plan. You wooing Yerin thing?”

“Oh.” _What now?_

“Ask her. Ask her out. For the game.” Wonwoo suggested. 

“She’s not into basketball if it’s not our school’s team.” _Man, why are we still on this. I spent two dreadful days without you to pretend like I’m into her now I have to spend another dreadful day to pretend that I’m into her with a side of a stinky raccoon Lee Jihoon. _“Can I not call her? Let’s just go the two of us. Hm?” Soonyoung said almost pleading, eyes sparkly. 

“The two of us?” _I like the idea, very much, but, _“We still have Jihoon though. Just call her. Tell her to bring another friend since there’d be an extra ticket.” 

“Damn it that Lee Jihoon. Why do you have to bring him up? He’s not our friend.”

“Correction. He’s not your friend but he’s my friend.” Wonwoo said firmly. 

“Did you just- Oh. My. God. I can’t believe you. _You _adding another friend to your friend list, I don’t care but not Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung said with an equally firm tone. 

“Don’t make Jihoon the issue here. He got us the tickets and we’re going. Come on. Call Yerin. Or text her. We’ll talk about this Jihoon matter later although I don’t know why we would be talking about him.” Wonwoo ran his fingers through his silky hair, revealing his forehead. 

_Oh. The power of forehead. I see. He’s pulling his forehead card. _“Fine. I’ll text her.” Soonyoung said as he took out his phone from his hoodie’s pocket. 

They did not have to wait for Yerin to reply Soonyoung. As if she knew of their anticipation, she instantly replied ‘yeah. that sounds fun. i could get some information for our school’s basketball team since I’m the so-called manager.’

_What a coincidence. Ha. _“Okay now what? We pick her up again?”

“Of course. And Jihoon. And tell Yerin to bring a friend too.” 

_Ugh. That damn Lee Jihoon. _“Yeah. I’m telling her now.” 

“We’ll leave at 2pm then since the game starts at 4.. You can stay here if you want.” Wonwoo offered with a warm smile while throwing a pillow in case Soonyoung needed to lie down or take a nap before they leave for the game. “I’m just gonna finish some of my homework.” 

“Okay.” Soonyoung caught Wonwoo’s Eddy the Clever Fox pillow and hugged it tightly to his own chest. _Of course, Wonwoo. I’ll stay. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Kudos and constructive comments are most welcomed. I could use them for some more improvement. Please look forward for the next chapter.


	3. The Agony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung had to deal with an obviously oblivious Wonwoo. A bit on Soonyoung-Jihoon encounter. Soonyoung is mad, like mad mad at Wonwoo. Lee Jihoon to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was some shitty summary up there. But you get my point, right. So like I said previously, I have finished writing all the chapters. But the last chapter was still in my notes and I need a proper ambiance for me to finish editing and to check on my language. I tried (like really really tried) to not sound confusing with the povs. I hope everyone can enjoy this chapter. Oh in case of any error, please forgive me it's 2.23am right now and I skipped dinner. And I'll post the rest of the chapter tomorrow. I promise <3

Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jihoon and Yerin were now at the venue of the basketball game. The game was held at a sports arena that was 5 stops away from their homes. They also met Yerin’s friend, named Sowon, a pretty, tall girl with long hair. 

“Hey. Do you mind waiting here with the girls. Guard our seats. Jihoon and I will go get us snacks and drinks.” Wonwoo said as he rises from his own seat, tapping Jihoon’s shoulder to come with him. 

“Got anything that you guys wanna eat?” Jihoon asked, but his eyes were staring at his phone. “I’ll make a list in case Wonwoo and I might forget.”

“I guess the usual basketball game snacks? Anything’s fine.” Yerin said. Sowon nodded agreeing with her. 

“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo called his name, frowning as Soonyoung’s indifference weirded him out. “Do you want anything? Banana milk?”

“Oh. I’m coming with you.” Soonyoung replied as he glared at Jihoon. 

Jihoon smirked at Soonyoung. _Here’s another idiot. _“Be a gentleman and stay with the girls. It won’t be long.”

“I’m not talking to you, Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung retorted. “Let’s go, Wonwoo.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes at Soonyoung’s antics. He sniggered as he was reminded of his encounter with Soonyoung earlier that year. 

“Woah. Hey. Remember _the _plan?” Wonwoo slowly pushed Soonyoung back to his seat and whispered, “Stay with her. You need this. Keep her entertained, funny guy. I got these tickets for you and her.” Wonwoo said quietly, face so closely attached to Soonyoung’s. 

Soonyoung internally screamed. He blankly stared at Wonwoo to decipher his action. “Too close.” He muttered under his breath, voice too tiny to be heard of.

“What?”

“I _said _I’ll stay. Buy whatever that’s the most expensive for me.” Soonyoung said nonchalantly, contradicting to his heart that might jump out of his chest because of Wonwoo’s proximity. 

“Alright. I’m a good friend, right? Helping you winning a girl’s heart?” Wonwoo said, still whispering. 

Oddly, Soonyoung was sure that he saw Wonwoo’s shoulders slumped. His eyes somewhat avoiding eye contact with his own. He was about to cancel his stay at their seat and come with Wonwoo to the convenience store but a certain Lee Jihoon interrupted his attempt. _Of course, Lee Jihoon. _

“Good there, lovers?” Jihoon teased sarcastically. “We ain’t got forever, y’know.” 

“What do you mean _lovers_?” Wonwoo stood up, glaring at Jihoon. “You know what’s going on.” He whispered, again. 

Wonwoo’s back was Soonyoung’s current view, making him missed the sight of the tip of Soonyoung’s ears turned red from Jihoon’s sarcastic teasing. 

“Why aren’t you guys at the convenience store yet?” Yerin asked, confused with the three boys’ antics. “The game’s about to start. Go now. We’ll guard the seats.” 

“Yeah. We’re going.” Jihoon replied.

Soonyoung glared at Jihoon with his tiger like eyes. Did he just witness Jihoon sticked his tongue out to obviously mock him? _Oh he did. _Dude needed a second warning from Kwon Soonyoung.

“Let’s go Jihoon. We’ll be back, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo said as he ruffled Soonyoung’s hair and walked towards the exit. 

***

It was the third day after the school had started. Wonwoo was already absent because of a high fever. Which left Soonyoung coming to school alone. He got off the bus and was almost reaching the school’s gate when he saw a familiar shadow that he hated so much since two days ago — Lee Jihoon. 

Soonyoung was fine with the fact that he and Wonwoo were separated for their final year but what he was not fine with was, Wonwoo was paired to sit with Jihoon. Ever since the first year of elementary school to their current grade, Soonyoung realized that Wonwoo was actually quite comfortable with Jihoon. He remembered how Wonwoo used to say, “He’s good at everything, you know. You should see him played the guitar.” 

That pissed Soonyoung off. So what he did, he walked stealthily to Jihoon and grabbed his arm harshly to walk to the back of their school’s hall. 

“Dude. What the hell? That hurt.” Jihoon yelled and yanked his arm away from Soonyoung’s grip. 

_“You-”_, was the only thing that Soonyoung said before he was interrupted by Jihoon. 

“Oh. Where’s Wonwoo?” Jihoon asked. He realized Soonyoung was alone. “Oh. It must have really been a fever after all. No wonder he seemed off yesterday.” Jihoon sincerely said out of concern. 

“None of your concern though. I’m about to warn you on something here. Listen carefully.” Soonyoung now had his arms crossed over his chest. 

“First things first. I hate you.” Soonyoung started his confrontation.

“You don’t have to remind me.” 

“Secondly. Stay away from Wonwoo.”

“Uh, I’m his seat-mate, remember?”

“Then don’t talk to him.”

“He talked to me first, though.” _God. __Why aren’t they married yet. _Jihoon clicked his tongue. “What is your problem actually?”

“You.” Soonyoung retorted, his index finger pointed at Jihoon’s pretty face. “You’re a bad influence.” 

“And you like Wonwoo.” 

“Of course. He’s my best friend.” 

“Then you can’t stop him from hanging out with me. You’re not his mom or wife or husband or something. You’re _just _a best friend.” _I’m gonna make this boy say those words. _

“Just don’t talk to him. I’m warning you. I can’t stand it when Wonwoo went ‘Jihoon this, Jihoon that.’ It pisses me off.” Soonyoung blurted his anger towards the smaller boy. 

Jihoon stared at Soonyoung. He knew just how to fish Soonyoung out to say what his real intention was. Plus, Soonyoung seemed fuming for him to come at Jihoon like this.

“You like him.” He said again. 

“Are you tone deaf? I said of course I like him because Wonwoo is my-“

“Wonwoo is your best friend. I know. But you like _like _him.” Jihoon said with his hand stroking his imaginary beard. “You like him. Not like how a best friend _would_ like a best friend.”

“I don’t.” Soonyoung said with a straight face_. I’m not playing along with your game. _

“Then you can’t stop me from talking to Wonwoo.” _He’s almost at his limit now. _Jihoon said internally, already celebrating his victory for pushing Soonyoung off the edge. 

“Wonwoo can talk to anyone but not you, Lee Jihoon.”

“You’re jealous of me. Wonwoo talked about me in front of you. You got mad. At then you’re attacking me now. I wonder what Wonwoo would think if I tell him you dragged me here just to warn me off to not talk to him anymore.” Jihoon shook his head slowly and sighed. “He’ll be disappointed and he’ll probably only stick closer to me.”

“Oh don’t you dare.” Soonyoung lifted his fist in front of Jihoon’s face.

“I’m not scared of you. But _you. _You were scared of me, of my role in Wonwoo’s life, of me taking Wonwoo away from you. If you only see him as your best friend, you wouldn’t be this mad at me. You’re mad as if I have feelings for Wonwoo romantically and Wonwoo might have it for me too.” He pried. 

“Why would he like you romantically? And most importantly, why would _you?” _Soonyoung felt challenged now. 

“I like boys just so you know. And I like them tall, smart with nice personalities. Wonwoo is _exactly_ my type.” Jihoon said proudly, snapping his finger.

Soonyoung blankly stared at Jihoon. “Did you just come out? In front of me?”

“Yes.”

“And you like Wonwoo?” 

“Yes if you don’t admit that you do too. And no if you just let me hang out with him.” Jihoon answered calmly. He was now aware of what Soonyoung’s problem was. He was scared of losing Wonwoo for real. 

“Well you can’t like him and he won’t like you either. Romantically.” Soonyoung said confidently. 

“What makes you so sure? What if he likes a tinier friend like me?” Jihoon smirked. _He’s gonna say it. He’s gonna say it. It’s a win for you Lee Jihoon. Can’t wait to tell Mingyu this later. God, I missed Mingyu. _

“Because I, Kwon Soonyoung had liked Jeon Wonwoo since the last 6 years and nothing like a stinky Lee Jihoon could come in between us.” Soonyoung said firmly. “And yes. I _do_ like him. Romantically. And you are going to stay away from him and change your seat because he’s mine, Lee Jihoon. Now back off and find your own tall, smart and nice man.” Soonyoung said as he had both his fists on his sides, body trembling from his impromptu confession.

Jihoon was quiet. Not how Soonyoung had expected him to be. 

“I have my own though. He was tall, not smart but with an even better personality than Wonwoo. His golden tanned skin was a bonus.” Jihoon said full of triumph in his face.

“What?” Soonyoung was puzzled. 

“You see. I won’t get in between you and Wonwoo. I can promise you that but I can’t change my seat _fyi_. If you still want me to, please forward your request to Mr. Hong.” Jihoon said with somewhat a comforting tone in his voice. He was about to make his move to the classroom but halted when he saw the sight in front of him. 

Soonyoung’s face was crimson red and was that tears in his eyes? He suddenly fell to his knees. 

Jihoon felt sorry for Soonyoung but at least he let it out to someone although that someone was his enemy for irrational reasons. 

“Don’t tell Wonwoo. _Please._” Soonyoung pleaded. 

Jihoon could relate to Soonyoung’s struggle and agony. Soonyoung saw Wonwoo as his best friend but feelings got in between and he was probably scared because Wonwoo was a boy and so did he.

Jihoon himself had that too. He was luckier because he had the courage and was prepared for whatever that might happen when he unashamedly confessed to Mingyu, his long time crush, a year younger than him. It was not easy because the younger boy avoided him for three weeks at the academy.

He almost gave up on his feeling, but the taller boy somehow said he wanted to give them a chance. Said he will figure things out. And now they had been going out for three months, but as time went by, he realized that Mingyu was even more whipped for him than he was for Mingyu. Not that he was complaining. 

The bell conveniently rang to indicate the start of the first period. 

“I won’t and I _promise_”, was all that Jihoon said and he left Soonyoung alone looking all tense and lost.

***

The sound of the whistle from the referee snapped Jihoon out of his trance. He peeked behind his back to see Soonyoung who foolishly had his eyes on Wonwoo’s back and Yerin who was cheering for whichever team there was. They somehow got separated as other audiences were interested in their seats too, resulting in Wonwoo and Jihoon sitting in front of the rest of the group instead.

Soonyoung caught Jihoon’s eyes. 

Jihoon stuck his tongue out but soon after he got up and made a small run to the side of the court to a tall and sweaty boy. He beamed at the boy.

“So that was him.” Soonyoung muttered as he watched Jihoon’s actions. That was nice to see, he thought. He glanced at Yerin to his left. “Do you mind if I sit with Wonwoo?” He asked her politely.

Yerin who had all of the food that Wonwoo and Jihoon bought in her hands nodded and said, “Go on. I don’t mind. I’m actually leaving after this. To see my boyfriend. Sowon saw her cousin just now so I guess I’ll be with her for while before I leave.” 

“Alright. Have fun, okay? And sorry for all the troubles.” Soonyoung said apologetically and Yerin just smiled before she got up to walk to Sowon and her cousin. 

Soonyoung then stealthily settled at the seat that was previously occupied by the disgustingly in love Lee Jihoon. 

“What are you doing here? Where are your food and drinks? Where’s Yerin?” Wonwoo asked frantically as he turned his head around to look for Yerin who Soonyoung was supposed to share his food and enjoy the game with. 

“She left. I’m not gonna eat what’s bought with Jihoon’s money. And Yerin has a boyfriend, you know?” Soonyoung said but eyes on the basketball players who were getting ready for the second half of the game. 

Wonwoo saw calmness in Soonyoung’s eyes. No signs of sadness or frustration as if Yerin having a boyfriend did not bother him. Wonwoo felt a sudden happiness in his heart but he could not just put it on display. So he dismissed whatever feelings he had inside. 

They proceeded to watch the rest of the game in silence. 

***

Wonwoo and Soonyoung bid their farewell to Jihoon and Mingyu. Jihoon said something about ‘making up for the time that Mingyu had abandoned him because of the basketball training.’ 

“Eww. Get out of my sight.” Soonyoung said as he watched the two left. He stole a glance at Wonwoo who had been quieter than he usually was. 

“Let’s have dinner. I’m famished.” Soonyoung said to break the silence. 

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo suddenly asked. 

“Yeah. I’m great.” Soonyoung grinned.

“But, Yerin. I didn’t know she has a boyfriend. Did you?” 

“Yeah. I knew. All along. She was loud about it in our class, you know.” Soonyoung replied. 

“And you liked her. Doesn’t it bother you?”

“Not in the slightest.” _Both the ‘like’ and the ‘bother’. _Soonyoung flashed a reassuring smile at Wonwoo. 

“But the letter. You said she ‘light your world up brighter’ and all those wonderful things. I read the letter over and over again just so I could help you, but turns out I was not being helpful at all. I broke your heart. Didn’t I?” Wonwoo said with regret in his eyes. 

“You read the letter over and over again?” Soonyoung asked. Shocked, he slightly raised his voice.

“Yes. I needed to understand your feelings.” 

“Well. Did you?” His voice almost cracked at this point.

“I did.” 

“You obviously didn’t, idiot.” He went back to his normal voice now. _He almost got me._

“What do you mean?”

“Give me back my letter. You don’t deserve to keep it. You disrespected me, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung said with a hint of anger in his voice. 

“What do you mean, Soonyoung? Who was it exactly? Why are you keeping secrets from me?” Wonwoo almost yelled. If they were not still in front of the sports arena, he would have yelled at Soonyoung. 

“No one, okay? How much of an idiot can you be? You should have known. You should have _known_, Wonwoo!” Soonyoung yelled, not minding of where they were at. 

“_I’m _an idiot? Of course I am because you didn’t tell me anything of this. The letter. The girl. Who is she? Do I know her?” Wonwoo retorted, angered at being called an idiot repetitively. 

“Why? Why does it matter so much to you?” Soonyoung sounded equally angry as Wonwoo was. 

“We’re best friends.”

“Stop talking as if you never keep a secret from me.”

“I never said I never kept a secret from you.”

“Will you tell me if I asked you then?”

Silence. 

“You wouldn’t too. Would you?” Soonyoung answered his own question.

“This was not about me.” Wonwoo said in frustration.

“Then don’t make this about me either.”

“You just won’t tell me.”

“You know what. If you wanted to know so much about who the girl in the letter is, read it again over and over again. You never seemed tired of reading it as you said.” Soonyoung turned and stormed his way off, leaving Wonwoo behind. 

He stopped after a few steps and yelled “Jeon Wonwoo is an idiot and I hate him so much I won’t talk to him anymore!” He then ran away, not bothered of Wonwoo’s dumbfounded look of the whole situation. 

“Please don’t hate me, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo said under his breath covering his face with both of his hands. “I _am _an idiot for you.” 

***

A week had passed after Wonwoo and Soonyoung had their fight. The first day, he thought of apologizing to Soonyoung and he wanted to return the letter. Unfortunately, he was told by Soonyoung’s sister that he had left for school already. 

Wonwoo’s days went empty just like that with Soonyoung being already gone to the school on his own and he was also told by Yerin that Soonyoung had volunteered to help Mr. Hong at the library. Soonyoung even had his lunch with the said teacher and he saw it with his own eyes.

So he had his lunch with Jihoon instead. At least, he still had someone to talk to.

“Soonyoung said he hates me and calls me an idiot.” Wonwoo was lying down on the basketball court when he said that. 

“You are, though.” Jihoon, who was lying next to Wonwoo approved his timid vents. 

“I was just trying to be helpful. Isn’t that what best friends would do? We fought before but it never went on this long. It’s been a week now. Did you know he signed up to be Mr. Hong’s errand boy when no one in our class even bothered to volunteer?” He said in a breath. 

“So I’ve heard.” _Yeah. Yeah. Idiot._ “So why exactly did you two fight?” 

Wonwoo sat up straight and stared down at Jihoon covering him from the summer sunlight. 

“Soonyoung said Yerin has a boyfriend.”

“Oh. So-“

“Wait. Let me finish. So I thought I was wrong and I insisted to know who the girl was. And-“

“You thought his crush was a _girl_?” Jihoon interrupted Wonwoo again. 

“Can you let me finish, for real?”

“Uh oh. Go on.” _What. An. Utter. Idiot. _

“So I pushed him. I said he kept a secret from me. So I asked him who she was and he kept on calling me an idiot. He even yelled idiot in front of everyone at the arena.” Wonwoo whined angrily. 

“Remember when I said he came to me earlier this year?” Jihoon, now sitting up straight too, replied with a question. 

“Yeah. What did he say?”

“I don’t know.” Jihoon just shrugged avoiding Wonwoo’s question. “But seriously, how did you come to a conclusion that he liked a girl?” 

“He wrote a letter. Duh.” Wonwoo acted like he was writing to show his point. 

“No, _idiot_. I meant, how sure are you that he wrote that letter for a _girl_?” Jihoon questioned.

Wonwoo went silent and gasped loudly. 

“You mean, He likes boys?”

Jihoon shrugged again.

“Wait. You know something?” _Now_ Wonwoo is filled with terror. _Soonyoung liked boys too. No way on Earth. _

“I mean. You like boys too, right? You kinda told me that. You just never mentioned who.” _But seriously, I know who. _

“Yeah. I mean, Soonyoung never said anything about that.” Wonwoo admitted to the fact that he indeed liked boys. More like a boy. And the boy was currently ignoring him.

“But, have you? Have you said anything about that to him? Have you opened up to him too? _You _keep secrets too, Wonwoo. You were being unfair to him. You said he wrote a letter and you even read it. That’s an invasion of privacy.” Jihoon nagged then he facepalmed himself. 

“In my defence, he put it in a textbook and there was no name on it. And if he does like boys, there were many other boys in our school. How would I know?” _No way. No. No. Not him, whoever he was. When I’m here, Soonyoung. _

Jihoon facepalmed himself again to the sight of an oblivious and a total idiot Jeon Wonwoo. 

“You know what? You’re unbelievable. There’s no way we’re having this conversation again. Can I brag about what Mingyu got for me on our 200 days anniversary instead?” Obviously annoyed with Wonwoo’s antics, he tried to change the topic. _He deserved the same agony that Soonyoung had. _

“Brag about it all you want, I ain’t listening.” 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was beyond everyone's expectation. Tbvh, I don't know if I've mentioned this but I like the dynamic of Soonhoon as frenemy. That's how I saw them on their videos but it was more like it was Jihoon the sassy one but I made Soonyoung the sassy here because reasons. Hehe. Also, I wrote the chapter somewhere in yesterday's evening but life happens and I've only got the chance with the editing tonight. And as a part-time faves marketer, I'm telling everyone that I'm listening to Stray Kids' Mixtape #2 as I wrote this note. Alsoooooo Happy 4 years with DAY6. Alsoooo congrats X1 for their 4th win. AND HAVE YOU SEEN WONWOO IN THE REAL VERSION CONCEPT PHOTO AND THAT INSIDE SEVENTEEN WHERE SOONYOUNG SIPPED WONWOO'S LATTE???.


	4. The Name and The Beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo finally discovered whom the letter was written for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. We meet again in the final chapter for my first attempt of writing. I really really really really enjoyed writing it and I hope it's enjoyable for everyone too. I'm not gonna lie, the whole idea of writing this was purely out of self-indulgence and my love for Soonwoo. This was to fulfill my imagination of how these two would be in their younger days. Soonwoo nation rise!!!!!

Post-counseling session with Jihoon at the basketball court, Wonwoo realized he was definitely being totally ignored by Soonyoung. It had been two weeks since the basketball game. Despite the ignorance from Soonyoung, he surprisingly did not have the courage either to text or call Soonyoung. Let alone going to his house which was just next door. 

Even his brother, Bohyuk, noticed the oddity. 

“Where’s your friend? How come he’s not here and you’re not there these days?” Bohyuk asked out of curiosity. 

“He’s been busy. He’s a librarian now.” Wonwoo replied weakly as he sprawled on the couch.

“Was he always into books? His choices of reading are limited to Detective Conan as far as I know.” Bohyuk spat the truth. 

“Don’t mock him. Detective Conan is informative and almost realistic.” Wonwoo defended halfheartedly with his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. 

“Right. Whatever you say. I’m going out. Need anything?” 

“No. You’ll be late so why bother asking?” 

“How do you know I’ll be late?” Bohyuk lifted his eyebrows. 

“Mom and Dad are away for the weekend because of our cousin’s wedding and I was asked to babysit you and if you’re going out I’m just gonna babysit myself then.” 

“I don’t know what happened but do you know how pathetic you are right now?” Bohyuk got up from where he was seating tying his shoelace and opened the door to leave his poor brother alone.

“I know. Now get out.” Wonwoo shut his eyes tightly. 

Wonwoo glanced at the wall clock. The time was 5.15 in the evening. “Bohyuk is definitely staying out. Damn it that brat.” 

He then lazily walked to his room. _I miss Soonyoung. _He sat harshly on the chair in front of his study table. He stared at the top drawer that had Soonyoung’s confession letter in it. 

_That was definitely a love letter. He wrote it beautifully. _

He opened the drawer and took the letter. “He said I can read it over and over again.” So he read it again. 

_To:_

_Hi. I hope you’re doing great. It’s weird to greet you like this. In a letter I mean. Well. I’m just gonna get straight to the point, okay? Here goes nothing. _

_Ever since I first met you, I knew right away that I wanted to be with you for all my life. We started as friends. Friends that could never live without each other. (At least that’s what I thought) But as time goes by, as we get older and taller, I knew and I realized I don’t want for us to stay as best friends only. I want more and I want to believe that we can have more. I know we’re not adults yet, but it’d be a lie to say I never imagined a future with you. Us. Happily ever after. Against all odds. But I was scared. I was scared of so many things. The thing that I’m most scared of is you not having the same feeling as I am. _

_I like you. I like you so much. You light up my world. It was already bright as it is but you made it even brighter if it’s even possible. You were always there for me. In time of sadness and happiness. You were with me at so many of my firsts. And I wish for you to be there too in the future. I really do. _

_I was also scared that I’ll never be enough for you. I know I’m never getting enough of you. I’m just a normal boy after all. I’m not good looking or pretty as you are. But I really wish, really really wish that all my loving for you would suffice to everything. I like you so much and you may think I’m being dramatic or over the top, but I know it’s also love that I have for you. _

_I see you almost every day and I still look forward to each coming day and days. I’ll never get tired of you. I can promise you that. I like your words especially. There were too little of them sometimes but I like them nevertheless (Maybe I’m just blind or went deaf because of you). They were just right for me. I like the loudness that I heard with you. I treasure the quietness when I’m with you. And every littlest thing, I love them all. _

_I’m getting teary eyes now. But just so you know. I’m scared but I never want this feeling to fade. I like you so much. So so much that I’m writing this to let you know of it because there’s no way I can say it to your face without passing out or deceased. _

_I’m gonna say it again wholeheartedly, I like you. I do. _

_from ksy_

Wonwoo held the letter closer to his chest as he finished reading it for the nth times. “I wish it was for me. Why can’t it be me?” Wonwoo groaned and got up from the chair only to slump himself on the bed. Face buried in his pillow. He stayed like that for a good few minutes. 

“I need to know who this person is. Jihoon said something about it not being a girl. Damn it that Jihoon now I hate you too.” He mumbled in his pillow and rolled on his back. His face was facing the ceiling of his room. The bright light made him squint. 

Wonwoo lifted the letter with his two hands towards the bright light. He stared at it again. And again and again and again, until, “Wait. What was that? There’s something here.” 

Wonwoo was sitting up straight now. He lifted the letter to the light again. There was an eraser mark. A crease or _creases_. As if there was something that was originally written next to the word ‘to’ on top of the letter. He tried to decipher the creases or the mark or whatever it was. Beads of sweat started to form on his temple. His heart was thumping like crazy.

“Pencil. I need a pencil.” He murmured while making a panicky move to his table and grabbed a wooden pencil from his pencil case. 

He stared again at the creases for a good few moments. “Phewww. Here goes nothing. It’s either I bawl my eyes out later or I’m killing this dude for having Soonyoung likes him and not me or be friend with this lucky girl.” He said to himself, contemplating between the self-made choices.

He placed the wooden pencil on the paper, next to the word ‘to’. He shut his eyes tightly for a moment to gather courage and opened them again soon as he thought he had gathered them enough.

He softly shaded the creases with the pencil. He continued shading until a word was formed and his heart stopped to see the word or more like the name that was obviously written and erased for a few times. The creases overlapped but he could still see the writing clearly now. He knew who to kill now.

“Jeon Wonwoo.” 

***

Soonyoung, Yerin and some other students were kind enough to help Mr. Hong reorganized the shelves at the school’s library on the long anticipated weekend. Mr. Hong had promised that he will double the merits in their student records if they were willing to help. 

Soonyoung was not interested in that truthfully but he needed a great escape from Wonwoo. So he went on to help the others and claimed his double merits. _Maybe this will help me to apply for a good university. Wonwoo has good grades and I can only have a mountain of merits. _

Soonyoung was also kind enough to let the others went home first and said he will lock the doors instead. He overheard Yerin said something about a double date, some other students had family gatherings and so he did what he thought was thoughtful enough to be done.

He was alone now. He stared at the shiny shelves. “I wish Wonwoo was here. He’d read all those weird books.” Soonyoung walked towards the classic literature section. “I read these books to be poetic in my letter but still ended up being so basic in my writings. I mean, how bare minimum can I be with my confession? ” He took out a book and randomly flipped the pages. “I miss you.” He stared blankly at the worn out pages of a Shakespeare book.

“I wonder if I read more of these books I could be a poetic romanticist too. I’d name myself Soonspeare or Kwonspeare if I could.” He chuckled at his rant. 

“Ugh. Why did I write those again? Why did Wonwoo had to find the letter.” He grumbled and softly hit himself with the book.

_How to disappear completely and never be found? _He sighed.

He slid the book to its original place and glanced at his watch, the one Wonwoo got for him on his previous birthday. “Oh. It’s almost 7 already. I should get going before it gets darker.” He stuffed his belongings into his backpack. He made sure that all the lights and air conditioners have been switched off for one last time. He purposely left the entrance way light on for security purpose and made his way to the door. 

He was beyond surprised and almost cursed when the door was opened from the outside. He was even more surprised to see a figure too familiar that he had missed so much appeared in front of him. 

“Kwon Soonyoung.” Wonwoo said in between his ragged breathing. “I’m gonna ask you this for one last time.” He continued albeit still trying hard to catch his breath.

“Wonwoo. What happened? Did you run here? This late?” Soonyoung asked voice laced with worry. 

“Yeah. Don’t mind me. Wait. No. Mind me.” Wonwoo barged in to the library and closed the door behind him. He internally thanked the dim light at the entrance door because thanks to it he could still see Soonyoung’s face that he had been missing for weeks. 

“Wait. How did you know I was here?” 

“I asked Yerin. I figured she would know since you’ve been with her throughout these past weeks.” Wonwoo explained hurriedly.

“Oh. Why don’t we sit first? You want a drink?” Soonyoung questioned Wonwoo again out of concern.

“No. But I need you to answer me, Soonyoung. For one last time.” Wonwoo replied firmly. 

“Okay.” Soonyoung dragged his word out of confusion. 

“The letter. Who was it for? Tell me honestly. Give me a name.” He said with a force in his voice.

“Wonwoo. We’re not talk-“ 

“A name. _Please._” Wonwoo pleaded. 

“I’m done with this talk since weeks ago and I’m leaving and so will you. It’s dark outside now.” Soonyoung said calmly. He pushed Wonwoo slightly. 

Wonwoo grabbed Soonyoung’s wrist hastily. His eyes bored into Soonyoung’s. Their height difference made Soonyoung lifted his head slightly to match Wonwoo’s eye level. 

_He’s not gonna say it. Damn it. Screw this. _Wonwoo said internally. 

And suddenly. Wonwoo found himself closing in to Soonyoung’s personal space and everything just happened in a split second. 

Wonwoo leaned in and placed his lips briefly on Soonyoung’s pretty ones. He kissed his best friend, Kwon Soonyoung. He pulled his face away. He stared at Soonyoung’s face to see his reaction and when Soonyoung was still so expressionless, Wonwoo kissed him again. This time, slightly longer than the first. He momentarily indulged in the softness of Soonyoung’s lips, feeling them against his chapped ones. His hand grabbed harder on Soonyoung’s wrist. Then he pulled his face away for the second time. 

“Hey. Say something.” Was all that Wonwoo can mutter. 

Suddenly, Soonyoung dropped to his knees. His wrist was still in Wonwoo’s hand. His eyes were staring blankly at the door behind Wonwoo.

“What was that?” Soonyoung asked. 

“I kissed you.” Wonwoo said, now kneeling too in front of Soonyoung, still grabbing his wrist firmly.

“Yeah. I know. What was that _for_?”Soonyoung’s voice was laced with confusion. “And that was my first.” He added under his breath. 

Wonwoo did not answer Soonyoung immediately. He let Soonyoung’s wrist go and fished for something inside his windbreaker’s pocket. 

It was the letter. Wonwoo handed the clumsily folded letter to Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung took it with shaky hands. He unfolded the letter and stared at it for awhile. The pencil shading at the right side on top of the letter caught his attention. He gasped mutely and slowly lifted his face to take a good look at Wonwoo’s. 

“How?” Was all that Soonyoung can say. 

“I’m the smarter one, remember?” Wonwoo said teasingly. 

“I don’t-“, Soonyoung did not seem capable of completing his words. His lips were trembling that it was hard for him to form words. 

“I like you, Kwon Soonyoung. I like you too.” Wonwoo confessed with no sign of hesitation in his voice. “And I should have known.” 

“No way. You’re lying.” Soonyoung retaliated. He covered his ears with his two hands. He was waiting for Jihoon to suddenly appear from behind the door in case Wonwoo and Jihoon were pulling a prank on him. 

“Have I ever lied to you? Tell me, Soonyoung. Tell me if I ever did.” Wonwoo said as he grabbed Soonyoung’s two hands from the sides of his head. 

“You never said anything.” He snapped, teary eyes staring at Wonwoo’s serene ones. 

“Well, have you?” Wonwoo questioned. 

“At least I wrote a letter.” He replied nonchalantly despite the whole situation right now.

“With no name on it? Yeah, you did.” Wonwoo smiled at Soonyoung. 

“There’s a name now. At least.” Soonyoung sharply replied. 

“And it’s my name. Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo unclasped their hands to cup Soonyoung’s face. “_You light up my world too, Soonyoung._” 

Soonyoung thought he could hold back his tears but he knew now he cannot as his tears streamed down his cheeks. He cried as he heard Wonwoo quoted his cringe worthy love letter. He sobbed harder. _6 years. _He thought. 

Wonwoo did not say anything. All he did was he wrapped his arms around Soonyoung. His hands were softly soothing the small of Soonyoung’s back. 

“I like you, idiot. I like you so much”. Soonyoung said, almost wailing not bothered by his tears that got on Wonwoo’s windbreaker. He even purposely wiped his tears on the fabric. 

They stayed kneeling and holding each other for a while. The silence comforted them both. 

Soonyoung now had calmed down from his wailing. He peeled himself off Wonwoo and stood up abruptly, surprising Wonwoo. 

“My knees hurt. Let’s sit on a proper chair.” Soonyoung complained. 

Wonwoo smiled affectionately and followed Soonyoung’s actions. 

They sat next to each other, facing the neatly arranged books on the shelves. 

“How did you know it was you?” Soonyoung started. 

“You saw what I did to your letter.” He pointed at the letter that was still in Soonyoung’s hands. “You should’ve let the name there, you know?” Wonwoo said jokingly. 

“Well. Where’s the fun in it then?” Soonyoung replied sassily.

“Was it fun? Going after Yerin?” 

“Not. At. All. Not the Yerin part. She’s a nice friend. What I hate the most was that you were with Jihoon all the time.” Soonyoung shuddered thinking of how he can only watched Wonwoo and Jihoon having fun from a distance. 

“Why do you hate him so much though?” Wonwoo questioned weirdly. 

“Because he talks to you?” Soonyoung shrugged as he reasoned things out with a question which he knew it was just a façade of him being possessive of Wonwoo.

“He said you came at him earlier this year.” 

“I did.” Soonyoung replied smugly.

“He said you punched him.”

“I DID NOT LAY ANY FINGER ON HIM _HOW DARE_ LEE JIHOON ACCUSED ME OF VIOLENCE?!” Soonyoung howled on top of his lungs and stood up so suddenly that the chair he was sitting on fell on the floor. 

“Woah. Calm down, big guy. I lied, okay?” Wonwoo grabbed Soonyoung’s arm to calm him down. He stared at him and laughed out loud after a beat or two. 

“That was not funny, Jeon Wonwoo. But I did drag him though and you said you _never_ lied but you just did. Listen here. For us to work things out, we should never ever lie, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung nagged, arms akimbo. 

“Work things out?” Wonwoo asked intently, staring up at Soonyoung who was still standing.

Soonyoung left Wonwoo’s question unanswered as he was picking up his chair again. He settled down by turning to his left side to face the taller guy as Wonwoo trailed his eyes for a contact. He stared at Wonwoo’s ears instead of his eyes because he was suddenly hit by a rush of nervousness. 

“Well, do you want to? I mean, you _did _kiss me. Isn’t that a sign?” Soonyoung queried cautiously, eyes now directed on Wonwoo’s.

“I _did _kiss you and I want this, us, _so_ _bad_, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo replied firmly and grabbed Soonyoung’s two hands to emphasize his point by holding them closer to his chest. “I like you so much, I thought my heart would explode thinking how the letter was written for someone else.” Wonwoo paused, he took a deep breath. “Jihoon said it could be a guy, I was ready to kill.” 

Soonyoung gasped. Not at the part of Wonwoo killing a guy but, “You told Lee Jihoon about _my _letter? I can’t believe you, Jeon Wonwoo.” Soonyoung yelled exasperatedly. “Second thing to bear in mind for us to work things out, don’t tell Lee Jihoon a thing. _Only _tell him the nice parts. Ugh. I hate the lovey dovey sight of him with that unnecessarily tall boyfriend of his. He was half his height for God’s sake. Ridiculous.” Soonyoung explained lengthily and even faked a gag.

“You keep on saying to work things out. But do you really want to work things out, seriously? Like really for real, be with me and do stuffs together?” Wonwoo needed Soonyoung’s affirmation in this matter. 

“Of course. Big yes, idiot. It’s our Day 1 today. Remember today’s date. I want my 100th, 200th and 1000th day anniversaries too. We need to brag every single thing to Jihoon.” Soonyoung’s face beamed at his own announcement and at the same time at his eagerness to show things off to Jihoon. _Was it always this easy once you knew of each other’s feelings? _He pondered.

“That depends on my monthly allowance.” Wonwoo joked, his hand was pinching Soonyoung’s soft cheek lightly. “We’re boyfriends now?” He asked with a loving smile on his face. 

“No. You idiot. We’re _best boyfriends _now.” He clapped his hands excitedly.

“But seriously, Soonyoung. I want our 1000th day anniversary too but just so you know, things may get harder as we grow older.” Wonwoo said, double checking things with Soonyoung.

“I don’t know about you but I’ve liked you for six years Wonwoo. _Six years. _I used to have doubts but you came to me first today and I’ve never been _this _convinced that I want us to be together. As best boyfriends.” Soonyoung paused. “Unless _you _have your doubts.” He guessed.

“No! I don’t. I mean, I did but it was because I didn’t know about your feelings before. Not like you knew mine either. I just- I just don’t want us to hurt. You know the world we live in, right? I’ve hurt you enough with the thing with Yerin and it was so dumb of me to push you back then. I don’t wanna hurt you anymore.” Wonwoo said solemnly.

“Then, promise me you won’t hurt me. You won’t let us be hurt.” Soonyoung suggested with a tender voice. “Promise me, it will always be us. Just the two of us in our own tiny world.” He said in hope of washing Wonwoo’s doubts away.

“I promise. Just the two of us.” Wonwoo answered in an equally tender tone. _We’ll get through this. You have my word, Kwon Soonyoung._

After a moment, they let themselves drowned in silence. Soonyoung had his eyes on the table where his hand was intertwined with Wonwoo’s slender fingers, while Wonwoo continued to indulge in Soonyoung’s delicate features. _He’s mine. _He thought.

“Let’s go.” Wonwoo suddenly said to break the quietness as he got up from his seat, hand still holding on to Soonyoung’s.

“Where to?” Soonyoung asked with anticipation, eyes sparkly. 

“Pick one. Home or a date?” 

“A date on our first day, of course.” 

_Congratulations, Soonspeare. You’ve got yourself the boy of your life now. _

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I apologize if there were potholes in my writing. I know there were probably some parts that were not properly explained and I'm on my way to practice for betterment of my writing. And also, if you noticed, I didn't really describe their looks as in what hair color or how they styled themselves. Mostly, it was their school attires, and as I wrote this I imagined their hair were from Thanks era where they all had dark hair colors. And for Mr. Hong, originally, I wanted the teacher to be Mr. Choi, but I have some other things in mind so I changed to Mr. Hong. And as for Gyuhoon, I have plans to go in depth of their relationship but it seemed like they were already so in love (hehe) so I'll see how it goes.  
All in all, I hope everyone enjoyed this one. As usual, kudos and comments are very welcome to push me harder to write better. And thank you to my bestfriend who had always been very supportive of me to write this! Thank youuuuuu >3<
> 
> HAPPY ENDING! HAPPY ENDING!  

> 
> P/s: Support Seventeen's 3rd Album - An Ode!! Give our boys the wins they deserve!! We can do this Carats!!!!


	5. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Christmas for Wonwoo and Soonyoung as best boyfriends.
> 
> Wonwoo is a sweet boyfriend, Soonyoung is a very understanding boyfriend + Seungyoun's cameo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sort of back with an extra chapter. I was inspired to write this 4k Christmas bonus when I saw a bit of Home Alone with my Dad lol. I hope you like it! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!HO! HO! HO! HOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Just in case you're wondering where Seungyoun came from, it's from my other writing ^^ - [Be With You (Always By Your Side)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414520/chapters/51020923)

_Christmas D-2_

  
  


For Soonyoung, Christmas with Wonwoo was a common thing. But this year, it was not — it was his first with Wonwoo who is now his boyfriend. He had a lot on his mind especially after he saw his friends’ preparation. Usually, like previous years, after his family had dinner and exchanged their gifts, he would immediately dashed to Wonwoo’s house which was just next to his. But he refused to have the usual this year since Wonwoo was no longer just a crush. Also, especially when he heard his parents would be going back to their hometown and he was told to stay with his sister who opted to celebrate with her university friends. Said she wants to celebrate like an adult and be wasted. 

  
  


Soonyoung was curled up in Wonwoo’s bed when he was imagining how his Christmas would be. Wonwoo on the other hand was rummaging through his old books, giving his back to Soonyoung. He said he was looking for that one book about a man who is dying and seeing dead people on his way to heaven. He couldn’t recall the title though. _What was it again?_

  
  


And now, there are only two days left before Christmas, _but _Soonyoung was not looking forward to it that much after Wonwoo said something that went, “Christmas? I’m not celebrating it this year. I’ve told you didn’t I? Mom, Dad and Bohyuk thought it was a good idea to abandon me here alone and fly to Guam for a_ warmer _Christmas.” He groaned.

  
  


Wonwoo’s lack of enthusiasm bothered Soonyoung. He then stared at the taller’s back. “Isn’t it easier now, for us? We can make our own plans. Come on, two days left. Don’t you have anything in mind? You don’t even have a Christmas tree this year and that sucks. Big time.” He whined. 

  
  


“We can just stay at home. Mine or yours and watch movies. Order take outs or buy cakes. That’s Christmas-ish enough.” Wonwoo suggested nonchalantly. 

  
  


“Wonwoo. It’s _Christmas_. You don’t just buy cakes. They are mostly pre-ordered.” The elder replied. 

  
  


“_Oh. _Did you? Pre-order? The cake?” Wonwoo asked as he turned to face Soonyoung.

  
  


“I didn’t because Mom just told me yesterday they’re making me stay with Noona but now Noona left me too so I didn’t have any booking or whatsoever.” Soonyoung sighed as he rolled onto his stomach, with his chin hooked on one of Wonwoo’s pillows. _Hmm, the scent of Wonwoo. _

  
  


“Thank goodness.” Wonwoo murmured but somehow Soonyoung caught it. 

  
  


“What did you say?” The shorter asked, not looking at Wonwoo.

  
  


“Hm? Nothing.” The spectacled boy brushed Soonyoung off. “You’re staying here tonight?” He changed the topic. 

  
  


“Can I?” Soonyoung asked, now sitting up straight. Face looking like a puppy. 

  
  


“Of course you can. Plus, you’re alone and so am I. Let’s drink something warm before we sleep.” The younger suggested. 

  
  


“Okay!” Soonyoung screeched excitedly. 

  
  


***

  
  


“Thank you for letting me use your place.” Wonwoo said over the phone. “I feel bad thinking of how I usually ran away from helping you.” He added. 

  
  


“No problem. As long as you keep everything clean. I think _you _house-sitting my place is enough to make up for all the running away. I hope you’re having fun on your Christmas.” Mr. Hong, who had left for Los Angeles replied from the other end to Wonwoo. 

  
  


“I’ll make sure that everything will be in place when you return. You too have fun, Sir.” Wonwoo wished the teacher and bid goodnight to him because of the time difference. 

  
  


He placed his phone on the coffee table. He was decorating the little Christmas tree when he received a phone call from the teacher. The tree stood short just around his waist. He chuckled at the size but then _it’s the littlest thing that counts. _He told Soonyoung that he had some errands to do after meeting Seungyoun as to not raise suspicions when he turned Soonyoung down for a pre-Christmas milkshake date. 

  
  


“Now, what else do I need for a Christmas celebration?” He thought out loud, looking around teacher’s apartment. _He must be a clean freak._

  
  


“Cake! I need cake. Let’s see who else is still taking orders.” He then made many phone calls to bakery shops that he found online and was thankful when one bakery shop was willing to accept his order because the eight shops before refused to take his orders when there were only four days left for Christmas. 

  
  


***

  
  


“Wonwoo! The soup will dry if you don’t turn off the stove now.” Soonyoung told Wonwoo, who was reheating the soup that his Mother left for him. 

  
  


“Huh? Oh. Yeah.” The taller was surprised as he was brought back to the present time. His mind wandered to when he had a phone conversation with Mr. Hong four days ago. And how house-sitting the teacher’s house gave him the idea to celebrate Christmas with Soonyoung. He must be careful though, since it was a surprise for Soonyoung. “Can you help me scoop the rice into the bowls? I’ll make us tea after I’m done with the soup.” He asked the elder. 

  
  


“Yeah, sure. And you’re weird.” The elder jabbed.

  
  


“Weird? How weird?” Wonwoo probed while taking out a teapot. 

  
  


“_Weird _weird. It’s not like you to daydream. In the kitchen, even. I’m just afraid you’ll burn the house down.” Soonyoung jested.

  
  


“I won’t.” was all that Wonwoo could mutter. He turned his back to Soonyoung because he was afraid the elder will psychoanalyze him more and his surprise plan could be found out. His surprise plan must be a successful one because it is their first Christmas together as a couple. 

  
  


“Have you heard the news? They said a girl from our neighbourhood was kidnapped the other day. But thankfully the police found her in less than 24 hours.” Soonyoung informed as he scooped the rice. “Can’t imagine what would happen if they didn’t find her. It’s Christmas for goodness sake- can’t bad things wait? Or can’t bad things just don’t happen at all?” He nagged lengthily. 

  
  


“I know right.” Wonwoo replied flatly, still giving his back to Soonyoung - completely missing Soonyoung’s disappointed look because of Wonwoo’s half-hearted reaction.

  
  


***

  
  


_Christmas D-1_

  
  


Wonwoo glanced around the apartment. He was satisfied with his preparations.

  
  


“Christmas tree, checked. Cake, checked. Present, checked. Eddy blankie, checked!” He let out a contented sigh at his effort. “Soonyoung’s gonna love it. Now all that’s left is the acting part. Please don’t kill me, Kwon Soonyoung.” He mumbled to himself and giggled to the thought of Soonyoung receiving the surprise.

  
  


He picked up the cake today and went to Mr. Hong’s place to hide it. He told Soonyoung that he had to return some books to Jihoon as a reason to leave his house. He was almost found out when Soonyoung furiously threatened to call Jihoon to ask why must Wonwoo go through the cold just to return his books. So Wonwoo lied. He said that the books were Jihoon’s father’s and that calmed Soonyoung down. And thankfully, Soonyoung hated the cold so he was not bothered to come with Wonwoo. He was tying his shoelace when he received texts from Soonyoung.

  
  


_When are you coming back?_

  
  


_Come to my place tonight_

  
  


_Can’t believe we’re having Christmas eve at my place but without anything Christmas-ish in this house _

  
  


_Get something warm on your way home_

  
  


_And tell Jihoon to stop sending pictures of him and Mingyu cuz I ain’t opening his text_

  
  


_I hate those idiots_

  
  


_Sure he’s rich that’s why they’re at Namsan Tower now_

  
  


_I hate his guts_

  
  


_Come home faster_

  
  


_I miss you and it’s cold_

  
  


Wonwoo chuckled at the bombardment of texts. He did not even get a chance to reply in between them. “He must’ve been very bored. Just wait for less than 24 hours more. I’ll show you what Christmas is like with your boyfriend.” He smiled at the thought of surprising Soonyoung. He replied to his boyfriend quickly.

  
  


_I miss you too_

  
  


_Block Jihoon right now_

  
  


_Or tell Wooseok to tell him off_

  
  


_And I’m on my way_

  
  


_I’m getting tteokbokki _

  
  


He locked the apartment and left the building to walk towards the tteokbokki stall in front of the apartment complex to buy some for them. 

  
  


Wonwoo went straight to Soonyoung’s place and they spent their Christmas eve watching the usual Christmas movie — Home Alone and ate tteokbokki for dinner. 

  
  


Soonyoung said they should kiss _only_ after they brushed their teeth because the remaining taste of tteokbokki in his mouth kinda bothered him. Wonwoo said nothing to that and tailed Soonyoung to brush their teeth and they cuddled in Soonyoung’s bed reminiscing about their previous Christmas celebrations. 

  
  


In between Soonyoung’s enthusiastic storytelling, Wonwoo kissed him from time to time. Sometimes on Soonyoung’s cheeks, at times his lips and he even nibbled on his chin. 

  
  


Soonyoung did not say anything to that and proceeded with his stories. Feeling all warm because he knew how bad Wonwoo is with sweet words so he accepted the actions gladly. _At least I know he’s really whipped for me. _

  
  


***

  
  


_Christmas D-day_

  
  


“Wonwoo?” Are you in there?” Soonyoung asked, worry in his tone. He was standing in front of the younger’s room after deciding to check on him. 

  
  


After staying over at Soonyoung’s place last night, they woke up in the afternoon. Wonwoo said he wanted to go back to shower and change. Soonyoung offered his clothes for him but Wonwoo said it was fine since he needed to take some food to the elder’s place too. 

  
  


However, it had been almost an hour that Wonwoo had left. Soonyoung phoned him multiple times but there was no answer. So he left the comfort of his room and searched for Wonwoo who was living next door. He took Wonwoo’s spare keys that his parents had left with him. But not without questioning how many spare keys does the Jeons had because there were like three bundles of keys that he saw. 

  
  


“Wonwoo? Where are you?” He asked again as he walked past other rooms and went down to the kitchen. “Hm? Weird? Where’d he go?” 

  
  


Soonyoung leaned on to the dining table. Trying to think of where else the younger could be at right now. _I swear to God if he ditched me on Christmas I’ll kill him after giving him a silent treatment._ He was startled when his phone suddenly rang. He stared at the unknown number on the screen. He slid his finger on the screen to answer it. “Hello?” 

  
  


“Kwon Soonyoung?” A rough voice from the other end called his name. “Wonwoo is with me. If you want him alive, come and see me right now.” The voice added. 

  
  


“Cut it out, Lee Jihoon. It’s not funny. Tell me where Wonwoo is.” Soonyoung snapped. 

  
  


“Lee Jihoon? You think this is a joke?!” _Fine! _If you don’t believe me, I’ll send you a picture. I- I’m hanging up now! By the way, this is an abduction!” The voice yelled, leaving Soonyoung all puzzled. 

  
  


“Dumbass.” Soonyoung muttered. “I swear to God-” he was cut off when a message came. 

  
  


He opened it immediately and gasped loudly to a picture of Wonwoo lying on his side - with his hands and legs were tied and mouth covered with a mask. Wonwoo’s eyes were shut as if he passed out or fell asleep. 

  
  


“Wonwoo! Oh my God!” Soonyoung panicked and almost dropped his phone. He replied to the message immediately asking where Wonwoo is. 

He paced back and forth in Wonwoo’s kitchen waiting for the reply. It came after what feels like forever and the text that came was a location that the unknown person said where he had kept Wonwoo. So Soonyoung dashed back to his place. He grabbed his backpack and stuffed it with a flashlight and a rope. Amidst that, he somehow still grabbed the Christmas present that he had prepared for Wonwoo and stuffed it into his backpack. He then ran out of his house.

  
  


On his way, he found a red brick. He pondered for a moment before deciding that he needed the brick and shoved it into his backpack. The news of a girl being kidnapped suddenly started replaying in his mind. 

  
  


_Please don’t let bad things happen to my Wonwoo._

  
  


***

  
  


“I feel bad.” Seungyoun, Wonwoo’s new friend, Soonyoung’s classmate had said. 

  
  


“Shut up. You almost ruined my plan.” Wonwoo snapped. “Who the hell warns an abduction is going on, _idiot?_” He facepalmed himself. 

  
  


“Tsk. _Ungrateful_. I helped you with all these and _I’m an idiot?_ You’re lucky this man here was willing to lend me his phone.” Seungyoun added as he pointed at his driver. 

  
  


Wonwoo turned to look at the man in his 30s and bowed to the man. “Thank you, Sir. For your help.” Wonwoo politely thanked the man and the man reciprocated with a slight bow.

  
  


“No. Thank me. And I’m outta here. I need to prepare things for Wooseok and I too. Let’s go Mr. Lee. Drop me home immediately.” He ordered the man. “And Merry Christmas, Wonwoo. Say hi to Soonyoung for me.” Seungyoun left and closed the door behind him. 

  
  


Wonwoo chuckled thinking how hilarious it was earlier when he and Seungyoun had to tie him to make things seem real. The driver was just quietly looking at them. Seungyoun had warned that no questions asked and the man obediently stood still and even lent them his phone. 

  
  


“Come quickly, Soonyoung.” He uttered before unlocking the front door because according to Seungyoun, “You know, in every movie- when there’s an abduction going on- the door is always unlocked or ajar.” So he listened to Seungyoun’s logic and did exactly that. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


Soonyoung softly pushed the door open. He arrived after running in the cold and probably almost bursting his lungs. He walked in stealthily and was internally grateful that the door was somewhat unlocked - making things easier for him. 

  
  


When he was inside the mysterious apartment, he suddenly heard a familiar Christmas song softly playing. It was Shinee’s Colourful. He stopped his pursuit looking for Wonwoo and got even more puzzled when there was a little Christmas tree, brightly decorated standing next to a coffee table. There were food and drinks on the table. Eddy the smart fox blanket on the couch in front of the coffee table caught his attention. _The blanket is familiar. _

  
  


And suddenly, “MERRY CHRISTMAS, KWON SOONYOUNG!” Wonwoo’s loud, deep voice coming from behind Soonyoung broke his trance. He was beyond surprised because loud Wonwoo was new to him. 

  
  


All worries that Soonyoung had before were now miraculously washed away. He still could not grasp on what was going on but was beyond blessed to see Wonwoo is still Wonwoo - not like anything that he had imagined when he was running to rescue his boyfriend.

  
  


Soonyoung felt tears streamed down his face and despite his vision starting to get blurry, he still can see Wonwoo’s smiley face turned to a worried face. 

  
  


“Aww, Soonyoung. I’m sorry.” Wonwoo said as he placed the cake in his hands onto the coffee table. He then immediately pulled Soonyoung into his arms. Whispering sweet, calming words to his boyfriend and apologizing repeatedly. He kissed Soonyoung’s temple and patted his head to calm him down and waited patiently for Soonyoung to stop crying. _I seriously feel bad now. _

  
  


After what feels like an eternity, Soonyoung stopped crying and playfully punched Wonwoo’s chest. “_Idiot.” _He said as he untangled himself from Wonwoo. “When did you prepare this? Whose house did you break into? Why am I not aware of this? Who took your picture? You have a lot to explain, Jeon Wonwoo.” He bombarded the spectacled boy with questions.

  
  


“I’m gonna answer all of your questions. But first, sit.” He motioned at the couch that had the Eddy the smart fox blanket on it. 

  
  


He peeled Soonyoung’s backpack off him and wondered why it feels heavy but forgone the matter by placing the backpack on the floor, to lift the blanket and let Soonyoung settle down first. He flinched when Soonyoung raised his legs but was relieved when he was just about to sit cross-legged on the couch. _Thought he was gonna dropkick me. _He then covered the shorter with the blanket and was thankful when Soonyoung just obediently waited for his explanation. 

  
  


“Okay.” Wonwoo started, taking Soonyoung’s hands into his. “I made all these a week ago. This is Mr. Hong’s apartment. He asked me to house-sit it while he’s in LA. You’re not aware of this because this is a surprise- but Seungyoun - _oh _he said Hi by the way - knew of this and I didn’t tell Jihoon and Mingyu because if I told them, chances of them spoiling it is high since you spoiled Mingyu’s birthday surprise for Jihoon. And did I tell you Seungyoun knew? So subsequently, he’s the one who took my picture.” He said in a breath and grinned widely. “How do you find it? Do you like it?” 

  
  


Soonyoung remained quiet for a beat or two. He gazed into Wonwoo’s serene eyes — his favourite serene eyes and let out a sigh. “I wouldn’t exactly say I like it but I don’t hate it either. You almost gave me a heart attack. I can’t let you be a widow at this young age.” He complained lightly. 

  
  


“I’m sorry. I just thought I want to make it memorable for both of us. I’m sorry if I seemed ignorant of you these past few days. I was just making sure you won’t find out.” Wonwoo reasoned. “This is our first Christmas-”

  
  


“We’ve had Christmas together since we were kids, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung cut the younger off. 

  
  


“As a couple, I mean.” Wonwoo replied timidly.

  
  


Soonyoung did not say anything to that. He just blankly stared at Wonwoo and he felt something bloomed in his heart. _So Wonwoo was thinking of the same thing, after all._

  
  


“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo broke the elder’s trance. 

  
  


“I love it.” Soonyoung murmured before saying it again, loudly this time. “I _love_ it, Wonwoo. I love _this, _everything and you. _So much._” He confessed enthusiastically. 

  
  


Wonwoo let out a chuckle and pulled Soonyoung by the nape of his neck to kiss him. He kissed him softly first before nibbling on Soonyoung’s plump bottom lip to which Soonyoung just softly hummed. The taller then slid his tongue to coax Soonyoung’s mouth open and when Soonyoung did, he tasted every corner of Soonyoung’s mouth and the elder moaned softly as he tightly grabbed Wonwoo’s arm. After a moment, they just kissed lazily and Soonyoung giggled when Wonwoo shifted to trail kisses on his neck. 

  
  


As Wonwoo continued his administration, Soonyoung who somehow had his head tilted upward suddenly said, “I brought your Christmas present, though.” He was slightly disappointed when Wonwoo abruptly stopped. _Don’t stop._

  
  


“You did?” Wonwoo’s eyes widened comically. “Even in an abduction attempt you still think of my present?” He teased. 

  
  


“Shut up. I thought I might see you for the last time so I should at least see how you would react to my present.” The shorter shrugged and roused to grab his backpack and sat again on the couch. He unzipped his backpack and took out the brick that he picked up earlier. 

  
  


“A brick? Seriously?” Wonwoo deadpanned. 

  
  


“Oh. This was my choice of weapon.” Soonyoung nonchalantly replied and placed the brick on the floor, sliding it away with force. “_This_ is my present for you. What the- it’s crumpled now.” He whined as he took out a glittering red paper bag and handed it to Wonwoo. 

  
  


“What’s inside?” Wonwoo queried curiously.

  
  


“A gun- I don’t know. Open it, _idiot._ It’s yours.” Soonyoung snarled annoyedly but his expression turned soft soon after.

  
  


Wonwoo proceeded to unbox his present. He peeked inside the paper bag - and furrowed his brows to see a navy blue velvet box. He took it out and blankly stared at it. Soonyoung nudged his knee to tell him to open the box - and he did. 

  
  


Wonwoo’s eyes sparkled at the bracelet inside the box. There was a star and a crescent moon charm dangling on the bracelet that was also adorned with tiny rose quartz crystal beads. 

  
  


“It’s a white gold, _fyi. _Flex it to everyone later.” Soonyoung shortly commented. “I know it looks a bit feminine but- you always said I’m a star and you’re the moon so I couldn’t help but get them for you. I hope you like it.” He added, face crimson red as Wonwoo just lovingly stared at him. 

  
  


“It’s fine. It’s the thought that counts. I hope all the starvations before this wasn’t because of this.” Wonwoo guessed as he was reminded of how Soonyoung somewhat stopped spending for some time. 

  
  


“I bought it already so no more starving now. Don’t worry.” He confessed shortly.

  
  


“I love it, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo said as he tried to put the bracelet on his wrist and his heart warmed when Soonyoung just quietly helped him with it. “I have something for you too.” 

  
  


Wonwoo then roused from the couch to fetch for a small present under the Christmas tree, that was neatly wrapped with a green and red checkered print paper. He went back to sit next to Soonyoung - softly bumping their knees. “Here.” He pulled Soonyoung’s hand out and placed the present on top of Soonyoung’s palm. 

  
  


Soonyoung eyed Wonwoo suspiciously. “It’s small but like you said- it’s the thought that counts.” He shrugged off Wonwoo’s smirk and carefully unwrap the tiny present. 

  
  


As he was done unwrapping, his eyes landed on a silver hoop earrings with a crescent moon charm on each of the earring. 

  
  


“Look- you can call me plagiarising you but I want you to have the moon just so you can be reminded of me all the time.” He paused when Soonyoung raised his head as if to say something before continuing, “And I know you haven’t pierced your ears yet but I know you would since that’s been one of your wishlist- so I just bought them so you can wear them later.” Wonwoo explained himself, sounding a bit nervous just in case the earrings were not to Soonyoung’s taste. 

  
  


“I’m getting them pierced tomorrow.” Soonyoung suddenly announced.

  
  


“You _don’t _wanna pierce them tomorrow.” Wonwoo reminded his boyfriend exasperatedly. “Wait till we graduate, at least.” 

  
  


“That was just an exaggeration, Wonwoo. I’m actually telling you I love this- the earrings. I’ll wear them all the time when I get my piercings. I _promise_.” He convinced the younger. 

  
  


“Of course you will.” Wonwoo replied lovingly before leaning in to kiss Soonyoung softly.

  
  


Soonyoung smiled into the kiss. He was planning to kiss some more but the grumbling of his stomach interrupted them. “I need sustenance.” Soonyoung spat loudly, mimicking Thor’s voice. 

  
  


Wonwoo laughed out loud, nose scrunched to Soonyoung’s antics. “Alright. I’ll get the dinner ready. You stay here. You must be tired from trying to save me.” Wonwoo teased. 

  
  


“I am. _Duh_. Now move, boyfriend. Feed me with whatever you have but I want the cake first.” The elder demanded. 

  
  


Wonwoo chortled. He roused and moved to get their dinner ready with a smile drawn on his face.

  
  


Soonyoung let out a contented sigh as he rested his elbow on the couch armrest and supported his head with his palm. He watched as Wonwoo meticulously tried to plate the pasta beautifully and sliced the cake for him. 

  
  


Soonyoung thought he had a better Christmas than Jihoon and Mingyu but still wished the two to spend it warmly together. And smiled wider at the thought of his other friends like Seungyoun and Wooseok celebrating their night too - as well as their families wherever they are. He also did not forget to be grateful for Mr. Hong who made Wonwoo house-sit his place and gave him the chance to prepare everything.

  
  


When Wonwoo, who sat criss-cross on the floor was so immersed in plating the fruits, Soonyoung moved to kneel on the floor to hug Wonwoo from the back. The blanket draped as he moved. 

  
  


Soonyoung circled his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and whispered, “I love you and Merry Christmas.” Then he nuzzled his head into the taller’s neck. 

  
  


Soonyoung heard Wonwoo’s soft whisper. 

  
  


“Merry Christmas, Soonyoung. And I love you too. More than you’ll ever know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it you can leave kudos and comments heheheheh I hope everyone is having a warm Christmas wherever you are. Merry Christmas once again to Soonwoo nation and Carats who are celebrating it.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope the povs aren't confusing everyone. Like I said it's a work in progress but I can promise you it won't be a lengthy chaptered work. I'm planning to have 3 or 4 chapters. So fingers crossed writer's block won't hit me. I have many other ships too (and I AM SO WHIPPED FOR ALL OF THEM) and I wish to write for them too. Kudos and constructive comments are very much needed. Help me to improve <3 Anyway, thanks for reading and please show love to Cho Seungyoun and X1 too. Thanks again and see you in the next chapter >3<


End file.
